


Pass the Scalpels

by dysprosia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysprosia/pseuds/dysprosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hospital Kanaya works at is short on staffing, that's for sure. One of the assistants helping her during a surgery clearly shouldn't be working there, and the assistant demonstrates that fact in possibly the worst situation possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Scalpels

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a little joke I made while RPing with some friends (It was completely unrelated to Homestuck, actually. Something to do with websites being humans.)

Kanaya was quickly going through surgical procedures in her mind, trying to stop herself from pacing around the room. It was a bad habit of hers from back when she first started her medical training, but she soon learned that it was important to not waste a second on the clock.

 

The problem was she had now reached the part of the surgery where she had to act quick, else she wanted to risk the life of her patient. She sure hoped that this was a good assistant, they’d both have to be running around in order to make the surgery be successful.

 

The problem with the hospital she worked at was that there was a lack of staffing, and they recruited just about anyone. There wasn’t enough people to be working with her, and they were the only hospital for about 20 miles around.

 

Which was bad, considering the highway it was along had a lot of people speeding, and inevitably, car crashes.

 

In any case, she didn’t have a good feeling about this assistant. She refused to take off her red-tinted shades, despite how necessary it was to put on proper equipment.

 

“Could you please pass the scalpels, dear?” Kanaya said looking towards the other person in the room. The girl nodded, and Kanaya averted her gaze back to the patient. No use wasting time while waiting.

 

Half a minute passed, Kanaya not paying mind to the occasional crashes of sounds coming from around her. She was far too focused to pay attention to anything that was obviously unrelated to the situation. “Um. Here?” The assistant said when they returned to the operating table.

 

Kanaya reached out for the scalpels, before realizing what she felt the grip of was not a scalpel, but in fact something much larger. Specifically, her strife specibus weapon, which she put to the side in order for her not to get confused.

 

“This is...a chainsaw.”

 

“Oh, sorry. I’m Terezi.” The girl paused, before giving a guilty but shark-like grin. “I’m also blind."

 

**Author's Note:**

> uh this is the first homestuck thing i ever wrote and i'm too attached to it to delete it despite it being fucking terrible (the joke isn't even that funny)


End file.
